I gave my heart to Daryl Dixon
by CodeMars
Summary: Ellie has been friends with Daryl since before everything happend, before the world decided to flip its self upside down. More of a prequel for now, of the days and years that lead up to the Walking Dead.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing was the same anymore, nothing...

The world we once knew was gone, everyone seemed to disappear, either turning into one of the undead or opting out, the work was chaos and all we could do was survive, and continuing to watch the word burn.

My name is Mary-Ellen DuPont I was born and raised in Georgia, I was born a only child, to Parker and Joyce DuPont, I grew up in a small enough town where everybody knew everybody, typical southern town.

I suppose I couldn't complain, my daddy along with my childhood friend Daryl taught me everything I knew from, hunting and fishing to tracking. Daryl and I spent countless hours down at the creek catching craw dads and bullfrogs.

Simpler times maybe... Their was nothing simple about life now, but let's not focus on those times right now, let's focus on how it all started.

It was a typical hot summer day, a little girl about the age of 5 was sitting In a simple white dress with a light blue ribbon around her waist, her hair was in tight curls, and she was laying down next to her best friend Daryl who was pretty much her friend from birth, since he was only a few months older then her.

The clouds reflected off of her ice blue as both children layer there looking up at the clouds.

"What about that one Daryl?!" I said excitedly as I say up pointing to a cloud that looked like a elephant, that was our objective today, to find a elephant in the clouds.

"I don't see it." The little boy said now sitting up with his head bent backwards to see if he could spot where I was pointing.

"It's there underneath the poofy one!"

"They're all poofy!"

"Yeah but that one that's extra poofy!"

Daryl then looked at me like I had two heads.

"What cloud isn't poofy?"

"Well maybe you can't see it, but I can!"

"Whatever, you say Melon, come on let's see if we can get any craw dads to cook"

"Alright!" I said getting up in a hurry.

This was a usual day for us, we spent most of our time together, and sometimes with our other friends, if we wanted to play a glad of hide n seek or tag.

About 10 minutes after walking through the woods we came to the creek, behind both of our houses just well enough within earshot if one of our parents called for us to come home.

"Look at them! We have atleast six!" I said as Daryl pulled the basket out of the water.

"Looks we got eight!" He said smiling. "Looks like we can have a pretty good snack!"

Their was then a voice in the distance calling for me.

"Oh no, I have to go." I said standing up and looking at Daryl.

"Alright want me to save yours til later?"

No that's okay! You can have mine, I'll try to come back as soon as I can!" I said running off towards my house, I could hear my mothers voice getting closer as I ran throughout the woods, until I finally got to my backyard, my mother was on the back steps halfway out the door.

"Yes momma?!" I said running up to her.

"Mary-Ellen, just lol at your dress! How many times do I have to tell you to stop playing in the dirt, now hurry up and get a clean one on, your aunt Margaret is coming to visit."

"Yes momma..." I said a little sad because aunt Margaret wasn't my favorite person, and I felt bad for leaving Daryl so early int the day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple years later, Daryl and I were on Main Street meeting up with some kids we played with from time to time, they of course were on their bikes, since Tommy, Gabriel and Lester always rode their bikes everywhere, throughout our small town in Northern Georgia.

"Ollie Ollie oxen free, free as can be!" Gabriel shouted to Daryl who remained unfound in our game of hide n seek, In which Gabe wasn't able to find him for a good twenty minutes since he found me hidden in the bushes.

"I was wondering how long you were going to wait until you finally gave up." Daryl said appearing from the tree line.

"Whatever." Gabe said rolling his eyes.

"Come on guys let's go to to my house, it's hot." he said fanning himself with his shirt.

We all agreed and the boys were just getting on their bikes when we heard the fire alarm from the fire house near the middle of the town.

"Come on let's go see what's going on he said as police cars sped down the road." Tommy said right before they took off on their bikes. Daryl and I ran after them, trying to keep up the best we could, Daryl of course was faster then me so he slowed down enough to stay near me. As we got closer we could see a lot of black smoke, and the sirens grew louder.

"What the-" Daryl cut himself off after realizing why the police cars were in such a rush.

We stopped and I saw saw Tommy, Gabe and Lester looking back to Daryl, Just looking at him.

"No!" Daryl yelled as he went to get closer but Mike Fisher, Captain of the Firehouse stopped him.

All I could do was watch, until more and more neibors gathered, and that's when my father drove by, and saw what was going on. He then parked and got out of the car.

"Mary Ellen, go sit yourself in the car darlin, I'll go get Daryl and he can stay with us until his daddy comes to get him later."He said stopping momentarily before continuing towards Daryl.

Daryl was just standing there watching like everybody else as the firefighters continued to battle the flames on the left side and most of the back of the house.

I walked towards my fathers car as he talked Daryl into leaving. I got in the back leaving the door opened for Daryl. About 5 minutes later Daryl and my father started walking towards the car, Daryl then got in the back and just looked at me with his dark blue eyes tearing up. I gave him a small smile , and held his hand as my father drove us to my our house about 3 miles away. Where Daryl stayed with us until about 8 when his father came to get him.

A few days later we attended the funeral for Daryl's mothers funeral. My parents didn't talk about it, but Daryl told me the next day That his daddy told him she was drunk and passed out her lit cigarette then burned herself and the house.

Merle was at the memorial service and funeral, on leave for a few hours from the juvenile detention stint he was doing 4 months for smashing peoples car windows while completing a dare. While playing a game of truth or dare.

It was now a couple weeks later. Daryl and I were now in out usual spot in the woods near the creek.

"Too bad their isn't any clouds today." Daryl said looking up to the sky while covering his eyes from the sun with his forearm.

"It's too hot out." I said looking over to Daryl.

He had a quietness about him that was unusual but I couldn't blame him after all.

"Want to go swimming in the creek? Daryl said

"That's a great idea" I said fully sitting up now Daryl and I then went down to the creek and jumped in where it pooled off about 30 feet away from where we were..


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl and I were now about 14,Daryl and his father now

Iive in the same hunting cabin as then did after the fire, just more weatherized, The only good thing about it was he was only a half mile down the street. Merle had left as soon as he could, their father blamed Merle for the death of their mother saying it was because he went away she was drinking, and getting more and more violent. He then left for the military.

"Dang girl your getting to be a good shot." Daryl said as he was letting me practice with his pellet gun while shooting cans.

"Excuse you Mr. Dixon, whatever made you think I was ever a bad shot?" I said looking at him with a playful yet questioning look.

"I never said nothin like that!" Daryl said looking from the cans on the ground that I had shot from the fence post to me.

"I suppose I can let you off with a warning this time." I Said handing him his pellet gun back, and smiling.

"Come on Mellon let's go get some fish, to cook." Daryl said after masking sure the safety was on and then nodding towards creek.

"Alright sounds good to me, hopefully we can get us some bullheads,"

"I don't think my old man is going to be home tonight, he's on another bender so we could fry them up There if you want?" Daryl said was he started walking towards the treelike towards the creek.

"Alright, sounds good to me." I said walking next to him.

Daryl and I then spent a couple of hours catching some bullheads we had about 15 and decided that was enough, and then walked to his house where I fried up the fish for us.

After we were done eating we hung out on the small deck in he back.

"So did you want to go to Tommy's tonight for the bonfire?" I said sipping on my iced tea and looking towards Daryl.

"If your going I'll go but if ya decide yer not going then I don't know." He said shrugging and then looking over at me with a curious look.

"Yeah I'm going."

"Then I guess I am too."

"Good I'm glad."

"Yeah, why's that?"

"Because I wouldn't go if you weren't going." I said causing Daryl to smile.

"I was thinking the same thing to mells." That time I was the one smiling.

It was about 11 at night, Daryl had met me at the end of my driveway, after I snuck out of my window using a terrace and the roof of the porch. We were at Tommy's but it seemed like the entire school was there instead of just a few of us but hey there was alcohol everywhere, thanks many peoples older siblings and parents alcohol cabinets I'm sure. Daryl was talking to Tommy, Lester and Brad and I was talking to my friend Emilie, Tommy's girlfriend so we weren't too far away, and both guys were keeping a close eye on us with this many people around.

"So Mary Ellen, what have you been up to this summer, I haven't seen you much since school let out for the summer." Emilie said pretty seriously, which made me think that she thought we were better friends then we are, since I'm pretty sure I've only talked to her a few times because she was Tommy's girlfriend.

"Oh ya know, fishing, target practicing, hanging out what about you?." I said before taking a sip of my beer."

"Really? You fish and stuff?, I usually just hangout with Tommy or at the mall since I work at Orange Julius."

"That's cool." I said while looking towards Daryl, our eyes now locked.

"So who taught you to hunt and fish your daddy?"

"He took me a few times, but I mostly go with Daryl." I said as Daryl nodded to me as we broke our eye contact, and I turned toward Emilie, not looking so much like I was ignoring her.

"Oh really?, so you and Daryl spend a lot of time together?"

"What are you askin?" I said giving her a questioning look.

"I was just wondering if you two were a thing?"

"I wouldn't say that, we have just been great friends since we were kids".

"That's good, because I know someone who likes you miss Mary Ellon."

"Yeah? And who would that be?" I said pretty shocked, since that was not where I thought this conversation was going.

"Lester Higgins has liked you forever, the way he's been talking he's infatuated with the bell of Northern Georgia, for years."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, he wanted me to see if the feeling was mutual." Emilie said as I looked over to where Tommy and Lester were Daryl now absent probably to get another beer, I saw Lester staring at me.

"Well how about you tell him, that if all that is true he should have came and talked to me himself."

"Hey Mary Ellon, you ready to go?" Daryl said walking up.

"Yeah well we best get going bye, Emilie, tell the guys I said bye." I said as they were distracted with whatever they were talking about, and Daryl and i started walking before she had the time to respond.

"Perfect timing Dare." I said when we got out go earshot.

"Yea, what was going on?" He said looking at me.

"It was just awkward conversation."

"Bout what?" Daryl said as we got to the tree line and went in.

"Well for starters I never really talked to the girl, and second of all she kept prying for information, to see if we were a couple."

"What'd you tell her?" Daryl said I was surprised by this answer

"I didn't say anything really, I wasn't really in the conversation as much as she was, then she said Lester was into me, and she was wondering if I felt the same."

"Do ya?" He said stopping, I then turned around.

"Do you honestly think I would be here walking with you now, if I did?"

"Got me there."

"Yeah, now what do you wanna do? Do you wanna go home or stay out a little later?"

"Don't really feel like being home with my old man yet."

"Staying out it is."

We then Made out way back to our usual clearing, and we sat down looking at the stars, the sky was clear and the moon was just about full, giving off a lot of light.

"I grabbed us something from Tommy's."

"Oh yeah what?"

"Got us a bottle, of Jack."

"So that's where you were." I said looking towards Daryl

"Yeah I could tell you didn't wanna talk to that girl, and I figured we would be thirsty walking all the way here." He said while opening it and then talking a sip and passing it.

"Good thinking." I think took a sip.

"That's not all, Merle gave me these." he said holding up 2 neatly rolled joints.

"I never thought I would say this but, I'm glad Merle came to visit."

"Me too." Daryl said lighting one up, taking a drag then passing it to me.

I then took another sip from the bottle, and we traded.

"So what did you say to Emilie, when she said Lester likes you?, it caught her of guard that's for sure."

"I told her if it was true he would have came and talked to me himself." I said before inhaling.

"You sure aren't like any other girl I've met on this planet you know that?"

"I knew their was a reason you kept me around." I said playfully.

"Trust me there's plenty more." Daryl said so I could barley hear him.

"Why don't you enlighten me then?" I said as we switched again.

Daryl took a long drag from the half burnt doob and paused. He was looking at me, his dark blue eyes reflecting the moonlight.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl paused like he was thinking really hard about what to say next.

"Alright, well since it seems like you can't think of few, how about just one?" I said playfully, but on the inside his silence was making me nervous.

"Only one?"

"Just one."

"Alright, well how bout cause I love you Mel."

My eyes widened, that was the very last thing I was expecting. I paused momentarily as butterflies seemed to flood my body. I was in pure bliss, smiling like a fool.

"I love you too Daryl-" I was cut off mid sentence by a passionate kiss, which I Immediately complied to, and as soon as it happened it was over.

"I've been wanting to do that for a very longtime." Daryl said while wrapping him arms around me so we could look up at the stars together.

"I've been waiting fur you too." I said leaning into him, and we just sat there for a couple more hours, not drinking anymore just enjoying each other's company and talking.

It was a few years later, Daryl and I were 18, seniors in high-school.

We were walking out of the front doors to go home, when someone called my name causing us to stop, I then turned around, and saw Lester walking up, stopping about 5 feet away.

"Hey Mary Ellon, I was just wondering if you were going to Callie's Party tonight? He purposely ignoring Daryl. Daryl picking up in this became defensive, taking a step towards Lester until I linked arms with him and he stopped.

"Actually WE might just skip this one sorry Lester." I said looking to Daryl and then leaving before he could say anything else.

"You shoulda let me, kick his teeth in Mells."

"So you can be suspended for him, in the last couple months of school?, No Thank-you." I said giving him a questioning look.

"Still think ya shoulda let me get a few licks in"

"As munch as we would both love for ya to do that, Lester isn't worth it."

"Protecting you is." Daryl mumbled as we walked home.

"Well he hasn't done anything worth worrying about yet, so until he does, just try not to let him get under yer skin."

"Aight."

Daryl and I then got in his truck and then left the school parking lot. We got to my house about 10 minutes later.

"Mom I'm home!" I announced through the house as I let Daryl and I into the house.

My mother then greeted us from the kitchen.

"Hello, Mary Ellon, Daryl how was your day?" She said wiping her hands off on her apron and then giving us each a quick peck on the cheek her usual greeting for us.

"Making another pie mom?"

"Yes, well your father said he has some good news so, make sure your home for dinner, Daryl would you like to join us?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense you are like the son I never had." She said looking to him and then walking back in the kitchen.

I placed my backpack in my room and we left for the woods, as soon as we got to the tree line Daryl then wrapped his arms around me and enveloped me in a passionate kiss after turning me to face him.

"I've been waiting for that all day."

"Wait no more." Then he kissed me again. Wasting no time to pushing me up against a nearby tree. His hands exploring my body.

We were at the dinner table with, my mother and my father eating a nice roast with my mothers famous Pecan Pie to follow, that she made with the pecans growing on the property.

"What is the great news dear?" She said as she paused from her meal. I then did with Daryl.

"Ah, I almost forgot." He said wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Well as you know, I've been with the company for just about 20 years, and my boss has decided that I derive a promotion, one that enables me to run my own branch."

"Oh Parker that is wonderful!" My mother said getting up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes well, in order for me take this job we will need to move to Kentucky." My father said in his usual serious demeanor.

My mouth was left slightly open, my mother looked in utter shock. Daryl on the other hand looked horrified.

"Now as I was saying I already agreed to take the job, this is a huge step for us and we all need to make some sacrifices."

Daryl and I were laying in the hammock That was near the woods. Listening to the wildlife and me laying on him, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"You know I'm not leaving Georgia without you right?" I said finally since we haven't spoken since dinner.

"Why not?" He said after a few moments, I was awestruck I couldn't believe he said that.

"What do you mean?" I said sitting up to look at him.

"What do you mean, what do you mean?, you heard your father it seems like he already made up his mind for you, besides why wouldn't you want to leave here?"

" I'm sorry I must have missed something, you want me to leave?!" I said getting up and off of the hammock.

"That's not what I'm saying at all Mells, you deserve a lot more then me, and what I can give you, hell I've never even been out of this state!" Daryl said standing up.

"Daryl Dixon, I can't believe you! I don't deserve you? Please! There is nobody in this state let along the whole world I could picture my self with! You are the love of my life! And if you think for one minute I'm leaving this sate without you then you must be crazy!" I shouted at him, louder then I meant to but I got my point across.

"You mean that?" Daryl said, his dark blue eyes staring Into my ice blue ones.

"With all my heart, hell a zombie apocalypse wouldn't stop me from leaving you!" I heard Daryl laugh then.

"Come here." He said pulling me into a tight hug. I then complied wrapping my arms around his neck. And we kissed, after we broke apart he then kissed me on my forehead. " I love you Mary Ellon DuPont."

"And I love you Daryl Dixon."then we kissed again.

"Come on." he said taking my hand and leading me to the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, don't worry" we then walked for about 10 minutes and came to a clearing that overlooked our town.

"Oh wow!" I said looking at all the lights from Main Street, and Lucky's Gas Station, as well some surrounding houses.

"Yeah, I found it while tracking a deer once, and thought this would be the perfect spot."

"Oh? For what?" I said looking at Daryl in the moonlight.

Daryl then went through his pocket and took my hand.

"Mary Ellon DuPont, I've been in love with you since we were kids, your the only good thing in my life, always been there for me, after my mom, after I took a few lickings from my dad, or he'll even after fighting with Merle, now I want to be the one there for you, will you Marry me Mellon?"

At this point I was tearing up.

"Yes Daryl, I will!" Then he slipped the ring on my finger and I wrapped my arms around him kissing him deeply.


End file.
